We'll Last Forever and Always
by Romantic Unveiling
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots in which features the beautiful pairing of the forever emotionless Natsume and the bubbly Mikan, the contradicting pair of inevitable disaster.
1. Nightmares

A high-pitched scream exited my mouth as I felt my body being pulled unforgivingly by gravity, farther down towards the seemingly endless pit of nothingness, also known as the pile of clothes inhabiting the area beside my bed. Noticing the displeasing feeling of sweat that was dripping down my temples, I realized that I hadn't fallen down a steep cliff- not that that was what I had hoped had happened, but I had rolled off the side of my bed to the mountain of my garments which had accumulated over the past few days. Half due to laziness and the other because I had much more important matters to attend to, like trying to invent new flavours of Howalons and brainstorm new ways to acquire money in order to hang out with Hotaru as a result of her expensive time. No time had been left over for cleaning, not that I wanted to anyway.

I sighed in relief and wiped the bead of perspiration which had been travelling progressively down the side of my head, it was becoming a normal routine these past few weeks. These annoying nightmares were becoming more and more recent, although I hadn't a clue as to why I've been having them. Believing that confessing my troubles to my best friend would help ease the load off my shoulders, one day I confided in her. Hotaru just branded me as an idiot the moment I mentioned them, which led me to leaving the matter to time, yet that hadn't helped either. Beginning to give up hope I quietly but reluctantly cleaned up the mess on the floor, thanking it beforehand for breaking my fall. The moment I was left with nothing to do once again, I slid down to the hard floor, reminiscing my concerns.

Tears unwillingly left a cold, wet trail down the sides of my cheeks, although I hadn't noticed them while I was lost rummaging through the countless nightmares I've had lately. Howalons becoming extinct, Hotaru picking her baka gun over me, Jin-Jin electrifying my poor soul with his annoying wand, Natsume burning all of my hair- leaving me bald (not even sparing my poor eyebrows), I shivered at the mere thought. Those thoughts were the ones I would never speak of to anyone due to the sheer possibility of the reality unfolding in my daily life. I couldn't even imagine the horrible incidents which only appeared in my dreams to crash down and obliterate my chances at a happy and peaceful life. It was highly unlikely but I couldn't even take those minuscule chances, no matter how tiny they were.

At times there were the more serious ones with the Alice Academy being destroyed and invaded, something terrible befalling on my friends, Natsume dying from either his deadly missions or his fatal alice. Those thoughts were the ones which utterly terrified me, the ones keeping me up at night, not allowing me to sleep a wink. This was thanks to the fact that I knew that the minute I closed my eyes to fall for the tempting rest that was awaiting me, the horrifying nightmares would begin all over again. They frightened me to the point where I wouldn't dare sleep, just to get away from those terrible images. Those nights where in the morning a pair of dark coloured bags rested underneath my eyes, patiently anticipating attention and unnecessary questioning from my worried friends.

Natsume was a reoccurring event in my dreams, I was confused about it when I thought about it at first but later realized he was the one I was scared for the most. Frequently in constant danger, staring at death with those determined crimson orbs of his. All I wanted to do when I saw him like that was take him away from all those threats just to reassure him that somebody cares for him, unlike the lonely thoughts he often portrays. He could be considered one of my weak and sensitive points, even though I would never readily admit it. Unless it was in the dire state in which Koko, with his unnecessary alice, would be snooping in on my thoughts like he usually does, he pretty much knows the weaknesses of the whole population residing in Alice Academy.

I crawled on all fours to my window sill, silently expecting him to be there, waiting for the moment in which he would swoop in and tell me that everything was going to be fine and that I was simply overthinking unreasonable situations that would never happen. Even for him to label me as an idiot for even pondering the absurd thoughts, I just wanted his company, just wanted him to be here with me. His very presence was a comfort to me, although I don't know how it makes me suddenly revert back to my old, bubbly self again. It was just him and that stupid smirk that he puts on. Tears continued to cascade down my cheeks, although I couldn't care less as I had more drastic dilemmas to deal with, including my nightmares and the ever confusing feelings about Natsume.

The dead of the night greeted me from outside of the open window, no stars to light up the darkness- even the moon was barely visible, lighting up a small portion of the seemingly never-ending night. It was slightly depressing, leading me to think about how all these nightmares were obscuring my light sources and pondered on if I did have any light, or hope in my case, in this dark sky of nightmares.

It was then that I saw the breathtaking sight of our beloved sakura tree that had immediately erased all my doubts and fears, clearly discernible over the dim sky. A grin erupted on my damp face, stretching from ear to ear in ecstasy. Although it hadn't simply been the tree which had sparked my sudden change in mood, it had been the glaring figure lounging on one of the branches of that breathtaking tree.


	2. Water Guns

How we got to the pool was a simple question to answer, by a large bus. Although the question which had everyone stumped to was as to how in the world Natsume was there, accompanying the class for once in a lifetime. Said individual was currently lying down under a bright blue and yellow umbrella, meant to provide the impression of being in the beach, although we were at the pool. It was an amusing sight really, the cold-hearted and passive individual who never participates in anything remotely fun, lounging on a dark coloured towel with his unlimited amount of books, contradicting to the vivid colours of everything else around him.

Hotaru had made up a game with an inevitable loss for everyone playing except herself, so that every time someone lost, they would have to pay up to the winner. I, of course, ran out of money and am currently sitting at the edge of the pool, allowing my feet to soak in the cool water as I dried the rest of my body off. The game required to play in the pool and inevitably get soaked, the reasoning as to why I was drying off.

As I watched my feet swish back and forth in the clear water, I hadn't notice a pair of crimson orbs narrowing of suspicion, the sound of footsteps ambling up behind me with an undeniably evil intent. Before my unbelievably slow brain could process what was happening, I felt a pair of rough hands push my bare back, causing me to fall into the icy water. The sound of the water splitting to make way for my petite body was blurred out by the liquid plugging my ears once I was underwater. Panic started to ring throughout my whole body, but once I'd swam up and realized who exactly those rough hands had belonged to, a slight relief calmed me.

Although that hadn't replaced my anger.

"Natsume! What the heck you do think you're doing!? I could've died!" I shrieked out, thrashing the water around me into small waves which hit Natsume's sandals, a slight form of revenge.

At first I thought the sound I heard was just a snicker, meant to annoy and make fun of me -as usual- but it had been a seldom laughter that rarely was heard from the boy. It had caught me by surprise and before I could even get Hotaru to take a picture of the rare occurrence, he was back to his old, glaring self. Still stunned in place, I could only watch as he threw his dark coloured sandals off and sat down at the edge of the pool. Natsume started kicking his feet in the water suddenly and a barrage of water came upon me, pulling me back under the water. I paddled my way back to the surface in order to lightly punch his foot and attempt to glare at him. A smirk lit up his face once again as he looked around the pool.

A group of girls in some skimpy bikinis walked by us and I saw Natsume's eyes light up. The action caused me to feel self conscious as I looked down at my barely revealing one piece. Obviously the girls had come only to show off their bodies to Natsume as we were in quite a secluded section and the girls had obviously no intentions to go into the pool.

"I'll be right back."

As I watched Natsume walk right to those girls and smirk at them with that stupid face of his, I dove underwater in order to plug out their high pitched giggles and simply find some relaxation. I thought about how much of and idiot Natsume could be and how Hotaru should shoot him with her beloved baka gun, or -even better- lend me her baka gun in order for me to shoot him. A tiny flame of rage consumed me as I sped through my train of thoughts, yet I hadn't realized just how long I had been underwater for. Sure, I felt the need for a breath of air but I was too deep in thought to care about those things.

All of a sudden a hand tightly grasped my upper arm, dragging me upwards. At first, I struggled against it, though their grip just got tighter and I just let them drag me along as all my energy had been drained from simply being underwater for so long. I took deep breaths of sweet air, realizing what I as about to do if that person hadn't saved me. Right when I turned to thank them, a small pain went through my head.

"Are you an idiot!? What the hell were you doing, trying to kill yourself!?" Natsume's voice rang out, paralyzing me. I heard him sigh and I knew he was keeping in his rage. "You've had enough of the water, get out."

Shock filled me when I heard his strange order. "Natsume-"

"Out." Turning around to look at me, he glared with his eyes, enraged. "Now."

With my head low, I clumsily made my way out of the pool, trying to avoid the stares that gained attention from the little scene we had made. Even when I looked back at Natsume he had his head in both hands, probably disappointed in my stupidness. It was funny, the whole reason I had gone underwater was to avoid Natsume and his idiotic and ignorant self, but the very same behaviour by myself had almost killed me.

A bright yellow water gun floated on the water, abandoned until I watched as Natsume swam over to pick it out of the water and headed towards me. At first, I thought he was coming over to yell at me some more but as a spray of cold water hit the surface of my skin, I realized that he was trying to apologize- in his own sort of apology. I knew he understood that I accepted his strange apology when I sent a small smile his way.

I had realized my mistake too late when I felt a barrage of the same cold water spray me, coming from the water gun. Quickly making a plan to snatch the gun and shoot him with it, I ran over and tackled him, both of us collapsing in laughter. Well, whatever you would call the large grin on Natsume's face.

* * *

It was almost time to go back and everyone was exhausted from the eventful day. Natsume and I sat together at the edge of the pool, allowing our feet to soak in the water as our bodies dried off from the massive water gun fight. Sooner or later people started noticing the water gun fight Natsume and I were having and they joined in the fun. Eventually, a huge fight broke out- completely soaking everyone.

"Hey, Natsume?" I broke the comfortable silence we'd lapsed in after he told me to stop blabbering. It was usually how it was between us, me talking and him pretending not to listen, even though I knew he was paying attention to what I was saying- no matter how uninteresting it was.

Although he made no sign of listening to whatever I was going to say, I knew he always did and would listen. So, I continued to express my unease earlier that day. "I know it's going to sound stupid so don't you dare laugh!" Sighing, I spoke nervously and hurriedly. "Why'd you leave me and go to that group of girls?" I had lifted my legs out of the water and curled my body up in a ball, my arms curling around my now folded legs. Only my head lifted up to glance at him in order to decipher his expression.

I was met with the slightly shocked face of Natsume's, which soon after turned into one of amusement. "Hey! I told you not to laugh!" Pouting I sank my head back into my legs, completing my little ball position.

"Were you really worried about something as stupid as that?" Sneaking yet another glance I offered a small nod to signify my agreement. Another snicker of his to mock me started to annoy me at his passive behaviour towards my worries. "I saw they had a water gun with them and had this amazing idea to shoot you with it. But when I came back you were gone, I was worried you stupid, idiot polka. Never do that again, got it?"

It was my turn to show my utter shock at his honesty of the situation which I realized I had completely misinterpreted. I burst out in laughter once I saw my mistake and the drastic measures which I took to not even accomplish anything except worrying Natsume. "Yes, yes oh high-and-mighty Natsume."

"Hn, you see? This is the kind of respect I should be receiving." I scoffed at his egotistic statement and watched as he picked up the same bright yellow water gun, pointing it at my face.

"Don't you dare even try to-"

A shriek followed shortly after, and then. "Oh, it's on Natsume!"


	3. The Outdoors

My annoyance at the tall male in front of me, currently laying comfortably on his huge bed not caring about exactly what I was so bothered about, could not be described in words. Although I knew he was very aware of my displeasure. I had headed over to Natsume's room in the morning, extremely excited to spend time with him as he never comes outside, maybe go to central town with our friends or go on a date. But, of course, the raven haired male cruelly rejected my gracious offer in order to read his childish books. He had repeatedly corrected me many times in saying that they were 'manga', though I always call them comic books to bother him when I'm desperate to somehow offend him. Indubitably, he consistently gets the last word in our mock arguments and I'm forced to sit there and pout with no longer anything to say back to him.

This time though, I wasn't going to let him be a couch potato and stay inside to read all day. For sure I would get him to come outside and make him take me on a proper date.

"Natsume!" With my eyes filled with determination, I stomped over to where he lay on his bed. "Let's go out!"

For a brief second his crimson orbs shot upwards to quickly glance up at me but he was simply amused, as usual he wasn't taking me seriously at all. "Oh, you've gotten pretty bold Polka."

I sighed in exasperation as I knew he would take loads of convincing. However that hadn't affected my persistence in this matter what-so-ever. "I know you're trying to get me all riled up because somehow it's enjoyable for you. It's because you're secretly a sadist aren't you?" Saying the last part under my breath, I didn't think he would hear but just to make sure he really didn't hear the slight jab, I paused in order for him to insult me, though he kept silently reading his book. I took that as a sign to continue. "But you have to come out once in a while or else everybody will think you're a vampire. Honestly, I'm pretty convinced you are one."

My little rant seemed to have gained his attention as he glimpsed up at me again before placing his manga on his bed beside him. "And why is it that you're so convinced I am a vampire? Do you have any real proof to your accusation?"

I could see amusement still sparkling in his eyes, but I didn't let that waver me from my mission to get him outside of his room and to the outdoors.

"Well, for starters, you never go out in the sun because you might burn and you always stay under the shade of the sakura tree whenever we do go outside. Also, you have red eyes, which could be somehow be related to vampires and such. Oh! You also like tomatoes which could be secretly filled with blood for all we know and you don't like garlic that much." Even though I knew he wasn't actually a vampire, this was the first step to getting Natsume to step outside- distracting him from his comic books. My convincing argument had sounded so realistic that I was even doubting myself if Natsume was really a vampire, maybe he secretly had fangs. No matter how much I wanted to check for fangs I resisted the urge.

As I witnessed Natsume get up off his bed and stash his book in his large bookcase which held more books than I had read in my entire life, I thought he was finally agreeing to come outside with me. Although, I had been completely mistaken as a vicious smirk appeared along with a pair of mischievous orbs to complete my suspicion of his ulterior motives. He slowly sauntered towards me as I stepped back along with him, until he had me cornered at his wall.

"Should I show you if I'm really a vampire or not?"

He trapped me with those long arms of his, leaning in towards my bare neck with his mouth open. All that was going through my brain was that I was going to die and that Natsume really was a vampire. Why hadn't I figured this out before? His love for tomatoes, his favourite colour -I was guessing was- red, heck, even his eyes were trying to tell me that he was a vampire all along with those crimson orbs of his!

Paralyzed, I could only stand there with my eyes shut tight as Natsume got closer and closer to my neck, soon to be drained of the blood that was flowing through it. For a second, he paused and the thought of begging him for my life went through my mind before he blew cold air on my skin. Goosebumps arose on the spot but he then flicked me on the forehead, confusing me even more than I already had been. Wasn't he going to kill me?

"You idiot, people could easily take advantage of you with that kind of attitude and stupidity."

Opening one eye to check the situation, I realized he was playing with me once again. "Wait you're not a vampire?" The disbelief written across his face was more than enough to answer my question. "Hey! I really thought you were a vampire with that stupid act of yours! It was terrifying for your information, I thought you were going to suck out all my blood and kill me!"

"Yes, yes, I know. By the way, if I was really a vampire you definitely wouldn't be the first person to find out with your idiotic self. Well, anyway, as a reward for entertaining me, we could go out like you wanted to but it has to be wherever I wish to go. No complaints from you either."

* * *

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Why are we at the library?"

"I said no complaints... And there's an endless supply of manga."

"...Okay."


	4. Fate

**Hehe, oops. Just wanted to thank you guys for waiting so long for another chapter and for all the kind reviews! They honestly do help in motivating me to write, as I know people actually do enjoy this story LOL.**

 **Ima stop blabbering now.**

* * *

It was a day like any other, blue skies, boring classes, a bit of a nap in Jinno's class- you know, the usual stuff. Until one daydream in the middle of Serina-sensei's class changed my plans for the entire day. Not that I had any plans, don't mistake me for that kind of organized person.

In the middle of my train of thought about delicious howalons (yes I did drool a bit in the middle of class thinking about the treats), my thoughts drifted to those weird life realizations that you only get at the most random of times. For me, apparently, it was in the middle of a review period in class. For all I knew, if I had actually paid attention that day I might've passed that test, albeit it was a slim chance as I probably would've been chatting with some friends anyhow or straining to understand and eventually giving up.

I thought about how I met Hotaru, how I always showed my undying love and loyalty towards Hotaru, how I chased Hotaru to Alice Academy in spite of my unrelenting grandfather- reflecting on all these memories reminded me just how much I do for Hotaru, that lucky brainiac. Maybe she does notice my affection and one day will reciprocate all the things I've done for her- no, I shouldn't get my hopes up unnecessarily.

Anyways, my mind drifted to how Natsume and I met under such bizarre circumstances. For instance, Natsume was attempting to escape Alice Academy, yet I desperately wanted to get in the very same academy. Sometimes I found myself wondering, in a similar odd situation like right now, that if I hadn't come at that exact timing to seek a position in the Alice Academy, what would've happened? Would there have been smarter kidnappers to try and snatch me? Would Narumi-sensei be there to protect me again and detect my alice, or would he have already caught Natsume trying to escape and have made his way back inside the academy?

And then it came to me. Obviously, all those incidents had happened for a reason and I came to a solid conclusion which I genuinely thought was the truth.

It was _fate_.

How could I have been so blind all my life? This all occurred for a rational and identical outcome. For me to use Natsume, whose personality was akin to my soulmate. I was to use Natsume in order to get closer and more familiar with Hotaru! It seemed to all make sense now as I took a lengthy breath in at my realization.

Having made this mind shattering understanding of what my future was to be (Hotaru, I and howalons, _duh_ ), I rushed out of class, ignoring the continuous calls of my classmates and teacher. I was headed to one destination I knew my key to victory was. The sakura tree.

"Natsume!" I called out towards where I could see his legs dangling from one of the branches of the stunning tree. "Hey, I know you can hear me! I won't fall for that trick of you being a doll that one of your fangirls made! And dolls can't speak- well, actually Kaname's dolls can but..." I knew for a fact that Natsume would be here, not only because he absolutely adored this tree (reasoning as to why is unknown) but since whenever he skipped class I could see him reading that manga through the class window. Hearing a snicker, I knew he had heard me and jumped ever so gracefully down to the trunk, taking a seat with his back resting on the rough bark. "I've found out something that will change everyone's lives!"

"The cure for cancer?"

"Even better." An awkward smirk found its way on my face as I continued to discuss the results of my long and well thought recognition. "I've discovered that this was all fate!" Throughout my extensive explanation he lightly glared at me with little concern in what genius I had discovered.

"Woah there Polka, don't get ahead of yourself now." The minuscule interest he once had in what I had to say had completely disappeared, although I noticed him watching me through the corners of his eyes as he brought his manga up to read. "Learn how to tell the difference between a real living human and a doll before you trouble yourself with thinking of bigger things like fate."

"Hey, I do know the difference! Humans can breathe- wait, do Kaname's dolls breathe?" A deep sigh was heard from the boy as I shook my head to clear it, unwavering to the skeptical stares I was getting from Natsume. As I was giving him the run-down of what thoughts had been going on through my head during class, I noticed his already slight attention on my words slowly diminishing. "So, as you can see, you are fated to be the stepping stone to my future with my wonderful Hotaru!"

As I felt a slight pain on my forehead from Natsume flicking my poor skin, no matter my protest. "You're such an idiot."

"That was rude Natsu-"

He gave me a smirk after speaking a few words which I hadn't comprehended at first, though I wasn't sure if it was because he spoke softly or that the information stunned me. As my brain struggled to keep up with his confusing statement, I just stood still, staring quite dumbly at Natsume. After a bit I noticed my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to think of something to say.

"Mikan-chan!" Slightly turning my head to glance at linchou, who was running towards me, I observed Natsume leaping back onto one of the branches of the tree- as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

" _It wasn't fate for you to end up with her, but you were destined to end up with me_."


End file.
